Digital Demons
by The Evil Author
Summary: In a crossover between Digimon, Jackie Chan Adventures, and Gatekeepers, Demon Sorcerers plot to take over the Digital World and eventually, the real world.
1. Prologue - Breakin in, Breaking out

Digital Demons - Prologue  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - Eight ancient demon sorcerors find a way out. A  
Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures Crossover.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I  
making a profit here.  
  
  
  
  
Hsi Wu, Demon Sorceror of the sky, was bored.  
  
Sitting on one of the countless floating rocks in the  
demon realm, he mentally listed his miseries for the nth  
time.  
  
Item: The batteries in the video camera from the mortal  
realm had long since gone dead. It had belonged to that  
confounding mortal girl, Jade Chan. She was the only  
thing on the tape. The others questioned why he still  
hung onto the camera. They thought it was for sentimental  
reasons. The fools. He was just trying to get the  
batteries working again. This camera was the most  
entertaining thing around barring Shendu.  
  
Item: He and his seven brothers and sisters were the only  
living things in this dimension. They had been exiled here  
millenia ago and left to rot. They had just a taste of  
freedom a couple years ago, but were thrown back in here  
by a combination of Jade's family and Shendu's  
incompentence.  
  
Item: Reduced to spirit form and blamed for their  
predicament, Shendu was helpless to prevent the others  
from taking out their frustrations on him. Hsi Wu would  
have joined them, but the others were hogging all the fun.  
  
Item: Since Hsi Wu and his brothers and sisters were the  
only ones in this dimension, there was really no one to  
pick a fight with. The siblings had long since established  
a pecking order. Frustrated, Hsi Wu really wanted to work  
off some pent up...  
  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!"  
  
Completely unexpected, Hsi Wu was blown off his perch into  
the void by an unexpected energy blast. Ancient reflexes  
kicking in, he dodged the next attack. Quickly, he located  
the source as...a little pink bird?  
  
Obviously, it was a demon of some kind, and its magic  
tasted odd. Hsi Wu didn't pause to wonder where it had  
come from. A fight was a fight.  
  
***  
  
"What is it?" Xiao Fung, the Wind Demon, asked curiously.  
He poked at the little pink bird inprisoned by Hsi Wu's  
magic, eliciting a skawk.  
  
"This brothers and sisters, is a digimon," Hsi Wu  
proclaimed triumphantly.  
  
There was a slight pause as the others digested this fact.  
  
"What's a digimon?" asked the gaunt Wind Demon, Xiao Fung.  
  
"It's um...a kind of demon," Hsi Wu said. "That digs?"  
  
The others looked at the digimon. It was flapping its  
wings furiously, trying to free itself. It looked more at  
home in the air than under ground.  
  
"In other words, you don't know," sneered Tso Lan, the  
Moon Demon. "Perhaps a better question might be, where did  
it come from?"  
  
"It came from...came from..." Hsi Wu paused. He turned to  
the digimon and wacked it on the head. "Hey, you! Stop  
that. We want to know where you came from."  
  
The digimon paused in its frantic struggles. "I came from  
the Digital World, and you better let me go or else."  
  
"Digital World?" muttered Dai Gui, the Earth Demon. "Never  
heard of it."  
  
"Never mind that," Tso Lan said testily. "What are you  
doing here?"  
  
"I was going to the Real World," the digimon told him. "Is  
this it? It's not like what I've heard from the others."  
  
The Demon Sorcerors sniggered.  
  
"'Real' is really a matter of point of few," Tso Lan   
mused. "For example..."  
  
"Stick to the issue, Tso Lan," interupted Tzang Zu, the  
Thunder Demon. "Don't go philosophical on us."  
  
"Barbarians," Tso Lan muttered. He turned back to the  
digimon. "What have you heard about this so-called 'Real'  
World?"  
  
"Well, the Real World is where humans live..." the digimon  
began.  
  
"Humans? You can get to the Human world from this Digital  
world?" Shendu, the discorporate Fire Demon, asked.  
  
"Quiet, you," ordered his current keeper, Po Kong the  
Mountain Demon.  
  
"But, I have a plan!" protested Shendu.  
  
"Not another plan!" moaned Xiao Fung. "Your plans never  
work."  
  
"They work! It's just the ex...ah, implementation could  
use a little work," Shendu argued.  
  
"Hey," Po Kong rumbled, "I said..."  
  
"Hold, Po Kong," Tso Lan interupted. "Shendu is correct,  
unfortunately. His plans do work. His implementation of  
those plans, however, leaves much room for improvement. I  
wish to hear his plan."  
  
"Really?" Shendu asked.  
  
"Then WE, not you will execute it," Tso Lan added. Echoes  
of agreement came from the others.  
  
"Brothers, Sisters," Shendu began slowly, "you are all too  
untrusting."  
  
"With good reason," muttered someone.  
  
"We can all implement this plan," Shendu said. "And best  
of all, there is nothing the Chans can do to interfere!"  
  
***  
  
In the Digital World, eight digieggs appeared. After a  
time, they hatched.  
  
Shendu rose from one of the eggs, luxuriating in having a  
body again, albeit a digital one. As the others emerged,  
he roared in triumph.  
  
"Brothers, sisters, we're free!" he proclaimed. "And soon,  
we will..."  
  
"SHENDU!!!"  
  
Surprised by the outraged voice, Shendu turned to look at  
the others for the first time since leaving their prison.  
They looked...different.  
  
"Look at us, Shendu!" an angry Po Kong squawked. "We're  
tiny..."  
  
"And weak," grunted Dai Gui.  
  
"And, ugh, cute!" Hsi Wu concluded.  
  
"This is just a temporary set back, I assure you," Shendu  
assured them nervously, backing away from them slowly.  
  
"GET HIM!"  
  
Turning on his heel, the newly hatched Shendumon ran for  
his life. 


	2. Part 1 - Aftermath and Prologue

Digital Demons - Part 1   
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/Gatekeepers Crossover.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I  
making a profit here.  
  
  
  
"Greetings, Sovereign. You do not look well."  
  
Azulongmon cracked an eye open, disturbed from his rest. He  
nonetheless remained civil with this intruder. He was a  
Sovereign of the Digimon, best that he act like it.  
  
"The final battle with the D-Reaper has taken it's toll on  
all of us," Azulongmon told his visitor. "The human's  
weapon especially. But it was worth it to finally be rid of  
the Great Enemy, though most of the Digimon had dedigivolved  
back to their preBattle status."  
  
"Oh indeed." Azulongmon observed a feral glint in his  
visitor's glowing red eyes. So it had come to this? Was it  
now back to the status quo of Digimon fighting Digimon? He  
would have thought a Sovereign would be left out of such  
doings, if for no other reason than his sheer overwhelming  
power. Though weakened by the effects of the human's weapon,  
Azulongmon was still a Sovereign.  
  
On the other claw, this would-be challenger was actually  
Mega level. How odd. Even odder, the Sovereign couldn't  
actually identify what kind of Digimon confronted him. He  
was a humanoid, golden mechanical dragon form, similar to  
but different from a MetalSeadramon.  
  
"Before you attack, friend," Azulongmon sighed as he drew  
himself up, "could you enlighten me as to how you reattained  
Mega level so quickly?"  
  
"Quite simple, really," the strange Digimon said as he  
crouched to attack, "I never lost it. I...shielded myself  
from the human weapon."  
  
Without further ado, he attacked.  
  
***  
  
"Jade, what's the matter?"  
  
At thirteen, Jade Chan was a growing girl. While no early  
bloomer, she was already losing her baby fat and her slender  
showed signs of a becoming beautiful young woman. Moreover,  
she was beginning to show an interest in boys.  
  
And as her Uncle and legal guardian, Jackie was sure that  
combination would cause him many a headache and sleepless  
nights in the next few years. But that was for the future.  
  
"Nothing," Jade replied as she sulked over an open shoebox  
full of...cards?  
  
"Ah, so you are acting depressed over nothing is it?" Jackie  
asked. "Perhaps this 'nothing' has a name? I know, we can  
go through Uncle's books and find a chi spell so that..."  
  
"Okay, okay, Uncle Jackie," Jade interupted. "Enough with  
the sarcasm already."  
  
"Really, Jade, what's bothering you?" Jackie asked gently.  
  
"You mean aside from the world almost ending?"  
  
"Oh, is that all?"  
  
"Is that all?!" Jade echoed heatedly.  
  
"We're still here, Jade," Jackie said. "And so is the  
world."  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't save it," Jade pointed out. "We did all  
of zilch. I mean look at this!" Jade held up the shoebox so  
Jackie could easily examine the cards inside it. "These are  
cards for the Digimon game. I learned how to play long  
before I even knew they were real. And when I found out, all  
I got to do was sit on the sidelines while a technicolor  
blob tried to destroy the world! Now it all seems so wasted.  
Buncha kids in Japan saved the day."  
  
"The world doesn't revolve around you, Jade," Jackie told  
her. "You can't be the heroine all the time."  
  
"I know that, Jackie," Jade sighed. "It's just that we've  
been doing the world saving bit for years. I feel like I've  
been training for years to do a certain kind of job, and  
when it the time finally comes, someone else comes along  
with no training and does it for you."  
  
Jackie didn't know what to say.  
  
***  
  
"Rika!"  
  
"Renamon? Where are you?" There was blackness all around. Rika couldn't see anything.  
  
"Rika, I'm over here!"  
  
There! A flash of yellow. A paw, Renamon's hand reaching out  
to her. Rika reached out to Renamon, but something was in  
the way.  
  
"Renamon, something's in the way!"  
  
"Rika, I have to come to you. I need to warn you..."  
  
RIIIINNNGGG!  
  
Rika snapped awake. Her personal cell phone was ringing.  
  
"This had better be good," Rika mumbled as she pulled it  
out. She answered it with one succinct greeting. "What?!"  
There was a pause as the caller identified himself. "Takato?  
You know you just woke,er pulled me from something that just  
might be...stop babbling Takato...you're kidding. You found  
a what?...Where?...I wish I could join you...Why not?  
Because I'm over the middle of the FRIGGIN' Pacific Ocean!"  
  
"Rika, please," her grandmother said from the next seat in  
the 747. "Watch your language."  
  
"Sorry, Grandma," Rika replied, abashed. "It's just that  
Takato said he's found a Digital Portal.  
  
"Really?" Grandma Ruriko mused. "So it's starting already?"  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Mr. Yamaki, welcome to Section 13," Captain Black  
greeted his visitor.  
  
"Thankyou, Captain Black," Yamaki replied. "And welcome to  
the new AEGIS."  
  
"We don't have to do that salute thing I read about, do we?"  
Black asked.  
  
"No," Yamaki replied with a wan smile. "I'm not as into  
theatrics as my predecessor was."  
  
"Oh, good," Black said neutrally. He relaxed though. "So  
what brings you here?"  
  
"When the higher ups decided we needed AEGIS again, I was  
surprised that America had a whole division set up and  
already waiting," Yamaki told him.  
  
"Oh that." Black seemed a bit embarrassed. "We sorta fell  
into that role by accident."  
  
"So your reports seemed to indicate, at least from what I could tell reading in between the lines." Yamaki hesitated,  
then decided to get to the purpose of his visit. "Actually,  
what I'm really interested in are some civilian contractors  
you've worked with on occaision."  
  
"The Chans?"  
  
"Yes, the Chans," Yamaki confirmed. "Is it possible that one  
or both of them is a Gatekeeper or otherwise possess  
paranormal powers...what's wrong, Captain?"  
  
Captain Black was shaking. Yamaki suddenly realized he was  
laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Yamaki," Black said when he composed  
himself. "While I consider the Chans my experts in all  
things paranormal, they don't have any inate powers. Any  
powers they've shown has come from artifacts or knowing how  
to manipulate the paranormal through magic spells gleaned  
from books. Aside from that, they're just talented human  
beings."  
  
"Talented?" Yamaki prodded. "Could you elaborate?"  
  
"Jackie Chan is a top notch martial artist and has an  
uncanny ability to evade anything lethal," Black explained.  
"Jade is more of the same in miniature and..." Black was a  
bit embarassed here. "...has a knack for evading my own  
security when she wants to."  
  
"And these aren't paranormal powers?" Yamaki asked dryly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm, could you introduce me to the Chans?" Yamaki asked.  
"It sounds like they would make excellent AEGIS agents,  
paranormal abilities or not."  
  
"Good luck," Black said. It was his turn to be skeptical,  
now. "I couldn't recruit Jackie as a full time agent. And  
Jade's underaged."  
  
"Yes, well, AEGIS has a history of employing underaged  
agents," Yamaki mused. "Too often, it's all we have to work  
with."  
  
"And will we have to do the same?" Black asked  
distastefully.  
  
"Frankly, Captain, I have no idea," Yamaki replied. "I have  
yet to find an active Gatekeeper we don't already know  
about. The youngest we know of is in her forties and I  
couldn't get China to let her out of the country. The job I  
have in mind for any paranormal agents is best done by young  
men and women, not aging baby boomers. I have yet to find a  
single agent with any kind of powers at all."  
  
"Wait a minute, what about your so-called Digimon Tamers?"  
  
"They don't have their Digimon anymore."  
  
"That's...not good."  
  
"Tell me about it," Yamaki said glumly. "Because sooner or  
later, we are going to face another paranormal threat."  
  
***  
  
A miniature fogbank engulfed the top of one of the Golden Gate Bridge's tower. It disipated in moments, depositing a  
small white figure there. Looking around he saw that he was  
not alone. A human workman was there, holding a tool box and  
saring at him.  
  
"Hi!" the little figure said enthusiastically. "I'm Calumon!  
Could you..."  
  
"You...you're a Digimon!" the human exclaimed.  
  
"That's right! I'm a Digimon!" Calumon said proudly. "Do  
you know where I couldn find Takato or Henry or Rika..."  
  
"You don't belong here!" the human exclaimed, shaking as he  
pulled a pair of sunglasses from his toolbox. "This is our  
world! Ours!"  
  
"Uh, if you say so..." Calumon began. He was interupted when  
the human put on the sunglasses and...changed. Suddenly,  
Calumon was confronted not with a human but a humanoid. He  
was grey skinned wearing a red suit and a funny red hat. And  
he still wore the sunglasses.  
  
The humanoid's arm morphed into a giant sledge hammer,  
raised to strike the little Digimon. "Targeting Digimon," he  
said mechanically. "Destroy!"  
  
"Oh dear," Calumon commented.  
  
***  
  
Jade regarded the goggles in her hand. "What was I  
thinking?" she said to herself. Shaking her head, she dumped  
the goggles into the shoebox. "Those things are sooo tacky!" 


	3. Part 2 - Coming Through!

Digital Demons - Part 1   
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/Gatekeepers Crossover.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I  
making a profit here.  
  
They ran. In the cracks between worlds, they fled,  
searching for a flaw, a crack, anything through  
which they could squeeze.  
  
From the Sovereigns they bore a warning...and a  
plea for help. For themselves, they only desired  
to see their partners again. The latter was reason  
enough for their flight. The former just lent  
urgency.  
  
They fled past a table. On the table was a game  
resembling a chess set. Two figures, mere shadows  
of their former glory sat on opposite sides.  
  
"Ach! Tourists," Kaiser Kikai muttered to his  
opponent after the Digimon had rushed past.  
  
"Kids these days, always in a rush," Baron Akuma  
replied dismissively.  
  
The two went back to their game.  
  
***  
  
The Digital Portal fluctuated, still showing no  
signs of anything coming through. Takato stared  
at the portal, silently willing for Guilmon to  
appear. But there was nothing. No Guilmon, no  
digivice, nothing but...  
  
"Takato!"  
  
Startled, Takato broke out of his trance. The  
voice came from behind him, from outside. And it  
wasn't Guilmon, but he recognized it.  
  
"In here, Henry!" Takato called back.  
  
Henry entered the concrete shack, his orange vest  
practically glowing in the dimness from the light  
of the portal.  
  
"I came as fast as I could, Takato," Henry said,  
slightly out of breath. "Wow, it really is a  
portal."  
  
"Yeah, it is," Takato said quietly. "I've been  
waiting for Guilmon to come through, but there's  
been nothing so far. I've been thinking about  
going through..."  
  
"Alone?" Henry practically yelped. "After what  
happened last time?"  
  
"I know, I know," Takato placated, "I thought I'd  
wait for the others before deciding anything."  
  
"Okay, that makes sense," Henry said, relieved.  
  
"Speaking of the others, where's Suzie," Takato  
asked. "She's a Tamer. She should be here."  
  
"D'oh!" Henry smacked his own forehead with the  
palm of his hand.  
  
"Didn't tell her?" Takato prompted.  
  
"Didn't even think to tell her," Henry grumbled.  
"Some big brother I am."  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Yamaki, are you all right?"  
  
"What?" Yamaki said, "Sorry, Captain, I was just  
distracted..."  
  
"Captain Black! Sir!" one Black's people called,  
sounding urgent.  
  
"Miles?" Black said, neatly identifying the man  
for Yamaki, as he came up to them. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's the new AEGIS equipment, sir," Miles began.  
He looked at Yamaki and hesitated.  
  
"Is something wrong with it?" Yamaki asked. "If  
something is, I want to know about it."  
  
"Go ahead, Miles," Black said encouragingly.  
  
"Alright, sir." Miles took a breath. "About ten,  
fifteen minutes ago, the monitors reported a  
signal trace matching that of a Digimon  
bioemergence."  
  
"You were right, Yamaki," Black said, "The digimon  
are already coming back."  
  
"That's not all," Miles continued morosely. "At  
almost the smae time, the monitors also picked up  
another signal trace, but didn't tag it as a  
bioemergence. It, ah..."  
  
"What?" Black asked, concerned. "What else?"  
  
"The second signal was tagged as 'Invader'," Miles  
told them. "At first, we thought there was a  
malfunction in the equipment. The files said that  
there hadn't been an Invader sighting since the  
Battle of Tokyo in 1970. Then we got independent  
confirmation."  
  
"One of our agents?" Black asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Miles replied miserably. "The morning news."  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
***  
  
"What are we doing here?" Rika complained.  
  
"We're on a family vacation, Rika," her mother  
replied. "Well, you and Mother are on vacation. I  
have a photo shoot, but I'll join you as soon as  
I'm done."  
  
"I want to go home," Rika growled.  
  
"Rika, we just got off the plane," her mother  
said, exasperated. "If you didn't want to come,  
you should have said something before we left  
Japan. Besides, the only part of San Francisco  
you've seen so far is this airport lounge." She  
waved vaguely, indicating the lounge in question.  
  
"I still wanna go home," Rika repeated. "Now."  
  
"Mother?" Mrs. Nonaka turned to her mother. "Help  
please?"  
  
Ruriko smiled at the interplay. "I think what Rika  
really wants is her friend, Renamon. She thinks  
Takato has a way to get her back and he's back in  
Japan."  
  
"Is this true, Rika?" Rika's mother asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Rika said uncomfortably.  
  
"Don't worry Rika," Ruriko told her granddaughter.  
"If you really want Renamon back, I'm sure you'll  
find a way to get her back."  
  
***  
  
"It was chaos on the Golden Gate Bridge today,"  
the news announcer began.  
  
The footage was shaky, obviously taken by an  
amateur. Traffic was jammed on the Golden Gate  
Bridge. There was a crash or a small explosion of  
something that couldn't be seen. The view was from  
ground level and vehicles blocked most of the  
view. But smoke could be seen rising up.  
  
A blurry red figure appeared on top of a vehicle  
wielding what appeared to be a hammer. The image  
froze.  
  
"Is this a Digimon?" the announcer continued. "Or  
is it just a human being gone postal?"  
  
"Can't you pull the plug on this story?" Yamaki  
asked Black.  
  
"This is America, Mr. Yamaki," Black replied.  
"We can't just 'pull the plug' without creating an  
even bigger ruckus. The best we can do is try to  
put a positive spin on this story." Looking back  
at the newscast, Black shook his head. "Could this  
get any worse?"  
  
"You did not just say that," Yamaki groaned.  
  
"Sir!" Miles called. "I have the President on line  
two!"  
  
***  
  
As a young teenaged girl, Jade had begun to pick  
up some new loves that was the heritage of any  
teenaged girl in America. Dejected as she was,  
Jade thought indulging her new love might cheer  
her up. Namely, the love of shopping!  
  
Okay, so her pitiful allowance really didn't let  
her buy much in the way of, well, anything. She  
had yet to wrangle a minimum wage out of Uncle for  
helping around the shop. He had this tendency to  
rant about children helping their elders and how  
Jade kept running off to follow Uncle Jackie on  
some dangerous adventures that were no place for  
little girls. And wasn't that a bogus reason,  
cause Jade wasn't so little anymore...  
  
Her thoughts cut off as she spotted something in  
an alley she was passing on her way to the mall.  
Years of fighting supernatural whatsits had honed  
a sort of sixth sense in Jade. Whatever was in the  
alley was definitely out of the ordinary.  
  
Picking up a broken piece of two by four that was  
littering the ground, Jade scanned the alley until  
she spotted a shivering pile of garbage.  
  
"Okay, come on out," Jade called, two by four at  
the ready. "You're not fooling anyone."  
  
A little white...thing emerged from the pile.  
"Don't hurt me!" it cried.  
  
Jade lowered the two by four. The critter was cute  
and in obvious distress, pushing all of Jade's  
nascent maternal instincts. Then she realized what  
it was.  
  
"Wow, you're a Digimon," Jade breathed as she  
crouched over the shivering form.  
  
The digimon eyed her warily. "You're not gonna  
turn into a monster and chase me are you?" it  
asked.  
  
"No..." Jade began.  
  
"Oh goody!" The digimon exclaimed cheerfully as it  
jumped into Jade's arms. "Hi! I'm Calumon! What's  
your name?"  
  
"I'm Jade," Jade replied absently, as she replayed  
the conversation in her mind. Something Calumon  
said... "Was something chasing you?"  
  
"Uh huh." Calumon pointed to the other end of the  
alley. "That."  
  
Startled, Jade looked up in time to see a red  
figure appeared at the other end of the alley.  
"Target reaquired," it intoned mechanically as it  
raised an arm. Instead of a hand, the arm ended in  
what looked like a cluster of gun barrels.  
  
While Jade had bravado in spades, she was no fool.  
She ran out of the alley with Calumon in her arms,  
chased by rings of violet energy bolts.  
  
***  
  
"No."  
  
"But Jeri..."  
  
"No! We are not going through," Jeri declared. "We  
are going to wait right here. I am not going to   
lose another friend because we didn't think this  
through!"  
  
"But Jeri..." Takato tried again.  
  
"You don't have Guilmon, Takato," Jeri pointed  
out. "What if you run into another Digimon first?  
And unfriendly one at that. Can you defend  
yourself? Can you?"  
  
"Much as I hate to admit it, she's right guys,"  
Ryo said. All the older Tamers were present more  
or less, summoned by Takato's phone calls. "Man I  
wish Rika was here."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you do," Henry muttered to a chorus  
of coughs and giggles. It wasn't exactly a secret  
that Ryo and Rika were "sorta" dating. "I guess we  
have to wait and see if one of our Digimon comes  
through."  
  
"I'm tired of waiting," Takato moaned. "I've been  
waiting for hours." He turned to the portal and  
cried, "Guilmon, where are you?"  
  
"Takato-mon?"  
  
Silence reigned. Everyone stared at the flickering  
portal. Takato lunged forward, but stopped himself  
from entering.  
  
"Guilmon? Guilmon! Talk to me, boy!" Takato  
called.  
  
"I can't come through, Takato-mon," Guilmon's  
plaintive voice replied. "It's too small..."  
  
"You gotta come through, Guilmon," Takato called  
back. "I won't come this close to being with you  
again just to have it taken away." Unseen by  
Takato the others leaned forward, caught up in the  
drama.  
  
"But...the portal's too small..." Was Guilmon's  
voice fading?  
  
"Then we'll have to open wider somehow," Takato  
said desperately. His eyes now focused on the  
flickering portal instead of trying to see through  
it. Once, by sheer force of will, he had forced  
Guilmon to digivolve to Mega level. That hadn't  
gone very well, but the portal wasn't a digimon.  
"C'mon, portal, open."  
  
"Uh, Takato?" Kenta said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Open," Takato repeated, ignoring them.  
  
"Yeah," Kazu added. "I'm having unpleasant  
flashbacks here."  
  
"OPEN!" Takato screamed at the portal,focusing all  
his will on it. Several things happened nearly at  
once.  
  
One, a Digivice materialized in front of Takato,  
who caught it easily. All the Digivices had  
vanished when Henry's father had inadvertently  
exiled all Digimon from the Real World.  
  
Two, the portal changed from a flickering mass of  
light to a pair of concentric rings composed of  
red light. It hung verically in the air, nearly as  
tall as Takato was.  
  
Three, Guilmon flew out of the rings and right  
into Takato. They went down in a heap.  
  
The portal vanished.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Guilmon," Takato cried as he hugged  
Guilmon. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"But you promised we'd be together again," Guilmon  
said confused. Takato just laughed and hugged him  
more.  
  
"Guilmon," Henry called, coming forward. "I hate  
to break this up, but have you seen Terriermon?"  
He eyed the others waiting behind him. "Or any of  
the others?"  
  
"We were coming back together," Guilmon proclaimed  
proudly, then added sheepishly. "But we got  
seperated."  
  
"Oh," Henry said, dejected.  
  
"Cheer up, Henry," Takato told him. "If Guilmon  
can make it back, I'm sure the others can too."  
  
"But, Takato, you used the only portal!" Kazu  
pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, how are we supposed to get our Digimon?"  
Kenta added.  
  
"If the wall is in the way," said a feminine voice  
behind them, "then maybe a gate could be found. Or  
perhaps, made."  
  
"Aw, that's a silly idea..." Kazu began, then  
stopped. "Hey, who said that?" Everybody turned to  
look for the speaker.  
  
"I think it was this...snowman?" Jeri said,  
indicating a little, two foot tall snowman that  
hadn't been there a minute ago.  
  
"A snowman?" Ryo said as everyone tried to puzzle  
this out. "In summer?"  
  
***  
  
Whoever made these sinks should be killed in  
horrible ways, Rika thought darkly.  
  
The sinks in the women's restroom at San  
Francisco International Airport had these nifty  
little motion sensors built into them instead of  
knobs. While it might sound snazzy on paper, the  
reality was that they kept shutting themselves  
off at inconvenient times.  
  
This did not help sooth Rika's temper any.  
  
"Your other half is calling," someone said.  
  
Rika whirled around. She thought she had been  
alone in here. But standing behind her was a girl  
in a white kimono that looked to be Rika's age.  
  
"What was that?" Rika asked irritably.  
  
"Your other half is calling," the girl repeated.  
"But a wall is in the way." She pointed at the  
mirror behind Rika.  
  
Rika glanced at the mirror. Amazingly, the mirror  
was no longer there. Instead, there was a black  
void. Not just a void, there was a little yellow  
figure running in the distance. Was that...  
  
"Renamon!" Rika called. The figured veered and  
headed toward her. Yes! It was Renamon.  
  
"Rika!" Renamon called. She stopped up short at  
where the mirror should have been, pounding on an  
invisible barrier. "Rika, I can't get through!"  
  
Now, Rika was pounding against the same invisible  
barrier. "But you gotta come through," Rika cried.  
"I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"The wall is but a dream," the girl behind Rika  
said solemnly. "And if the wall is but a dream,  
can one dream a gate to be opened?"  
  
"If you're not going to help, just shut up!" Rika  
snapped at her.  
  
"The gate is yours, not mine to open," the strange  
girl replied, unperturbed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rika asked, annoyed.  
This wierdo was getting on her nerves. "You think  
that all I have to do is say 'Open sesame',  
and..."  
  
Rika was interupted when a pair of golden,  
concentric rings appeared between her and  
Renamon. Renamon, who had been leaning on the  
barrier, tumbled forward into Rika when all  
resistance vanished.  
  
Suddenly, the mirror was back, the bathroom was  
normal, and Rika was alone except for Renamon. She  
was still here. And almost unnoticed was the  
Digivice in Rika's hand.  
  
"Rika?" Rika's grandmother called as she entered  
the restroom. "What's taking you so...oh!"  
  
"Uh, Grandma, hi!" Rika began nervously. "Ah, you  
know Renamon..." 


	4. Part 3 - Butting heads

Digital Demons - Part 3   
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/Gatekeepers Crossover.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I  
making a profit here.  
  
  
  
Above an anonymous watertower in San Francisco, a digital field  
formed and quickly dissipated. It happened fast enough that almost  
no one noticed it had ever been there. And the dark, winged form  
that emerged from it was missed entirely.  
  
He had been to this city before. He had been banished from this  
plane here before also. But not this time. His new form would not  
be so vulnerable to ancient spells. Revenge would be sweet.  
  
But business would have to come before pleasure. He had a task to  
perform and his brother had been generous to loan him his troops.  
True, they were old-style demon fodder, but for his purposes, they  
would be more than adequate.  
  
He sent out the call.  
  
***  
  
"Okay," Jade said quietly to the Digimon in her arms. "I think we  
lost it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Calumon asked skeptically. It wasn't normally in  
his nature to be so, but he could learn. "That's what you said the  
last few times. Right before Mr. Red Suit started shooting at us  
again."  
  
"Yeah, but this time, I have a plan," Jade said confidently. She  
raised a hand and called out at the top of her lungs, "TAXI!"  
  
A few minutes later, their red suited persuer rounded a corner and  
watched the rear end of Jade's taxi disappear into the traffic. It  
would have had the little Digimon had it been just a minute  
faster. The being had an immobile face, incapable of truly  
expressing any emotion it might feel. But if it could have, it  
would have smiled.  
  
***  
  
Walking into Section 13, Jackie Chan found the place in total  
chaos. However, his long association with the group let him pick  
out patterns in the confusion. Technicians hovered over monitors  
or pulling quick maintenance checks on everything. Field agents  
rushed to and fro, either suited up or were suiting up with body  
armor and weapons. It looked like the place was going to war.  
  
And it had started out as such a nice day.  
  
Since Section 13 was mostly one huge chamber, Jackie quickly  
located Captain Black in the middle of the place where all the new  
equipment had been placed. Black had been close mouthed about what  
all that stuff was for, but now it appeared to be the center of  
all the hubbub.  
  
With Black was another secret agent type. Jackie wouldn't have  
noticed him except that he was wearing his shades indoors and  
seemed to be flipping a lighter open and closed. Also, the  
stranger was just standing there with Black, perhaps a sign of  
high rank?  
  
"...another bioemergence signature, this time in the warehouse  
district," a technician was telling them as Jackie walked up.  
  
"Mr. Yamaki?" Black asked, turning to the guy with the lighter  
fetish.  
  
"Hmm, three bioemergences in just a couple of hours time," the  
stranger said thoughtfully. Presumably his name was Yamaki.  
"Before the D-Reaper, we'd register an emergence once, maybe  
twice a week. This is all happening too...who are you?"  
  
Jackie realized the question was directed at his own self.  
  
"Oh, this is Jackie Chan, Mr. Yamaki," Black interceded. "I called  
him when things started getting exciting. Jackie, this is Mr.  
Yamaki. He's been wanting to meet you."  
  
"Uh, hello," Jackie said cautiously.  
  
"Mr. Chan, a pleasure to finally meet you," Yamaki said, taking  
his hand. "I've been wanting to talk you."  
  
"You have?" Jackie asked, somewhat bemused.  
  
"Yes, I represent an international task force whose mission is to  
protect humanity from paranormal threats," Yamaki told him. "I'm  
looking for people with your particular expertise."  
  
"But...but I'm just an archaeologist!" blurted Jackie.  
  
"Not just..." Yamaki began. Whatever he was going to say was lost  
under whooping alarms. It was shut off a moment later.  
  
"Sirs! Change in status!" Miles exclaimed. "Invader signal  
strength is increasing and we're picking up echoes from other  
sources."  
  
"What does that mean?" Black asked.  
  
"Damn," Yamaki muttered. He turned to Miles. "You were sure we  
were just dealing with a single Invader before, right?"  
  
"Invader?" Jackie echoed questioningly as Miles nodded.  
  
"Looks like he's calling for reinforcements," Yamaki anounced.  
  
Jackie's cell phone twittered.  
  
"Heh, excuse me," Jackie said as he answered the call. "This is  
Jackie Ch...Jade?...Wait, slow down...what?...a digimon?...and a  
creep in a red suit?"  
  
Suddenly, Jackie found himself the center of attention.  
  
***  
  
"Jackie, really, he's a Digimon," Jade insisted.  
  
"Yeah! I'm a Digimon!" Calumon beamed from her lap. The two were  
riding in the back seat of a taxi.  
  
"That was him," Jade told Jackie. "Anyway, we're being chased by  
some grey guy in a red suit who has ray guns where his hands...  
yes, Jackie, I'm already headed home..."  
  
"Jade Chan?"  
  
"What? Who's this?" Jade demanded, surprised at the new voice on  
the phone.  
  
"My name is Mr. Yamaki," the guy said. "I'm an associate of  
Captain Black's. Your uncle Jackie has been gracious enough to  
loan me the use of his cell phone." Almost inaudible, Jade could  
hear Jackie's upraised and outraged voice in the background. And  
it sounded like Captain Black was trying to calm him down.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Yamaki!" Calumon exclaimed before Jade could reply.  
  
There was a pause at the other end, then, "Calumon?"  
  
"You know this little marshmallow?" Jade asked suspiciously.  
  
"We've met," Yamaki replied drily. "It certainly answers one  
question. Now this is important, Jade, what were you saying about  
a 'red suited creep'?"  
  
"Oh, there was this guy in red with ray guns chasing Calumon,"  
Jade told him. "I think he might have been a Digimon."  
  
"He's not a Digimon," Calumon insisted.  
  
"Can you describe this not-Digimon exactly, Jade?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"Um, lessee," Jade said, pulling up the recent memory. "Grey skin,  
red business suit and fedora, sunglasses, talks like a 50's  
B-movie robot..."  
  
"Yes, that squares with my suspicions exactly," Yamaki mused.  
"Jade, you need to come to Section 13 right away. And bring  
Calumon with you."  
  
"Hey, no prob," Jade replied nonchalantly, looking out the window,  
"we're already on our way to China...town..."  
  
"Jade, is something wrong?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"Hey, driver!" Jade called, ignoring Yamaki. "You're going the  
wrong way. Chinatown's in the other...direction. What the hell?"  
  
Turning half around, the driver reached back, grabbed the cell  
phone from Jade's slack grip, and crushed it with a single  
squeeze. Problem was, this wasn't the same driver Jade had started  
out with. Instead, the new driver was a being simlar to Calumon's  
persuer. Only this one wore a black suit.  
  
"New destination ordered," the new driver said mechanically.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell your mother, Rika?" Ruriko  
asked her granddaughter. "She deserves to know."  
  
Ruriko was supervising the offloading of the family's luggage from  
their taxi in front of the San Francisco Hilton. Her daughter,  
Rika's mother, had gone inside to register and get their rooms. Ruriko decided to take this moment to talk to Rika in private.  
  
"I don't want to freak her out about Renamon, Grandma," Rika told  
her.  
  
"Hmm," Ruriko said noncommitedly. Back when she had been an AEGIS  
agent, Ruriko hadn't told her parents that she regularly put her  
life on the line either. So she didnt have any ground stand on if  
her own granddaughter decided the same. On the other hand, Ruriko  
had been a tad older when she started playing superhero.  
  
"Besides, it's not like I'm in any immediate danger," Rika added.  
  
"Except for whatever Renamon wanted to talk to you about," Ruriko  
pointed out,  
  
Rika shrugged. "Well obviously it can wait until we get some  
privacy," Rika said dismissively. "What? You think some digimon's  
gonna attack in the next few minutes?"  
  
As if on cue, another taxi appeared, zig zagging wildly through  
traffic with complete disregard for lane markers, other vehicles,  
and even the street boundary. It leapt the curb and tore across  
the Hilton's front lawn barely missing several pedestrians. It hit  
pavement again just in time to slam head on into their taxi and  
crunch to a complete stop.  
  
The rear driver's side door opened and out tumbled a girl that was  
maybe Rika's age. She had a little white bundle tucked under one  
arm that looked like...  
  
"Is that Calumon?" Rika asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes," Renamon whispered. Ruriko wasn't exactly sure if Rika's  
digimon was outright invisible or just extremely well camoflaged.  
Either way, it was a neat trick.  
  
Then her breath caught as the taxi's driver got out. Ruriko hadn't  
seen one in over thirty years, but she still recognized it. It was  
an Invader!  
  
***  
  
"Jade's in trouble! I have to go to her!" Jackie insisted.  
  
"We don't even know where she is," Yamaki said irritably. "I know  
you're concerned, Mr. Chan, but just rushing off with no idea how  
to find her would be worse than a waste of time."  
  
"Can't you track her cell phone?" Jackie asked, frustrated.  
  
"Captain Black?" Yamaki inquired. "The equipment my people sent  
you should be able to do that."  
  
"We're still unpacking and installing all the AEGIS stuff," Black  
turned to the technician. "Miles?"  
  
"Uh, that would require accessing the satelite uplinks," Miles  
began hesitantly.  
  
"Finally, some good news, today." Black smiled.  
  
"The gear's in crates 21 and 22," Miles concluded.  
  
"That's bad," Jackie said.  
  
"But if Jade and, um, the digimon are the Invader's focus," Miles  
mused out loud, "we should be able to track Jade by following the  
Invaders."  
  
"But that's good?" Black asked.  
  
"Well, all the Invader signals appear to be heading towards a  
single location."  
  
"That's bad," Yamaki declared.  
  
***  
  
"Grandma? What's wrong?" Something about that maniac taxi driver  
scared Rika's grandmother. That was unsettling. Not even the  
D-Reaper got this reaction out of Rika's grandmother. Then again,  
Grandma hadn't been the one going toe to toe with it. Looking at  
the driver, Rika realized there was an unnatural stiffness to his  
movements as he turned toward his erstwhile passenger. "Is that a  
Digimon?" Rika asked under her breath.  
  
"No..." Renamon whispered in her ear. "I...don't know what it is."  
  
As they watched, the strange man reached for the girl with  
Calumon. The girl smoothly ducked the man's grasp and lashed out  
with a foot. The foot struck the cab's passenger door and knocked  
it into the guy. As the man took a step back off balance, the girl  
switched to sweeping kick that knocked him off his feet. All this  
and she managed to keep Calumon neatly tucked at her side.  
  
This girl's better than Henry, Rika realized. Maybe even better  
than Renamon in terms of sheer skill.  
  
A hand settled on Rika's shoulder. "Rika," Grandma whispered. "We  
need to get Calumon and that girl away from the...that man. Now.  
It's... I mean, he's dangerous."  
  
They watched as the girl drove the man's head through the driver  
side window.  
  
"Uh huh," Rika replied skeptically. "Sure he is."  
  
"Kids these days!" Grandma sighed exasperated. She turned to the  
fight. "Hey, kid! You need to get away from that guy! He's  
dangerous!"  
  
The man in black was apparently down for the count. With Calumon  
still under her arm, the girl sprang lightly to their side. "I'll  
say he's dangerous," she replied. "You ought to see what he did to  
my cell phone! And my name's Jade by the way."  
  
"Rika!" Calumon squealed joyfully. Squirming out of Jade's grasp,  
he leapt into Rika's arm. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"Hi, Calumon," Rika greeted with a smile.  
  
Jade Studied Rika's face. "Hey, you're one of those kids who saved  
the world from the D-Reaper aren't you? I saw you on TV."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Rika replied. It had been a while since anyone called  
her on that. "It was nothing."  
  
"I'll say," Jade agreed. She seemed a bit peeved. "I saved the  
world lots of times and I never got on TV."  
  
"Huh?" Rika was now confused. "Get outta here!"  
  
"This mutual non-admiration is nice and all," Grandma broke in,  
but that...guy is still dangerous. We need to get out of here." As  
she spoke, the "guy" picked himself off the ground as if Jade had  
never hit him at all. He didn't seem the least bit injured.  
  
"Oh, him? I can take him again," Jade said confidently. "He's not  
all that dangerous. Not like the one in red."  
  
"Red?" Grandma groaned. "Oh no..."  
  
"Hey, there's only one of him, lady," Jade pointed out as the guy  
turned toward them. Suddenly, alot of black disks appeared on the  
ground. Duplicates of the taxi driver appeared in them, rising out  
of the disks like they were on their own personal elevators. Each  
had a briefcase out of which unfolded gun muzzles. They were all  
pointed in Rika and Jade's direction. They held their fire. "Me  
and my big mouth," Jade mumbled.  
  
Another "guy" like the rest, except in red, began to rise out of  
the top of the wreck of Jade's taxi. Rika guessed that this was  
the leader and the peons were just waiting for him. With all the  
guns pointed at them, Rika was grateful for the reprieve. She  
doubted that Renamon could protect Rika from all of them,  
nevermind Grandma or even Jade.  
  
"Running would be good now," Rika said as she began backing away.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Jade agreed as she did the same.  
  
"That could be dificult," Grandma put in as the girls backed into  
her.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Rika saw that their retreat was cut off  
by...ninjas? There was a crowd of them, dressed all in black like  
any good movie ninja. But through the gaps of their hoods, Rika  
saw that they had blue skin and glowing red eyes. They were armed  
with a disturbing variety of sharp bladed weaponry.  
  
"Shadowkhan?" Rika heard Jade whisper. "Where did they come from?"  
  
"Stand down!" Red Suit ordered mechanically. "The Digimon must be  
destroyed!"  
  
The Shadowkhan said nothing, but they did lift their weapons  
suggestively. Some had throwing stars at the ready. Glance back  
at the suits, Rika saw that their guns were now pointed at the  
Shadowkhan. Great, she thought gloomily. Now instead of death by  
intent, it's gonna be death by crossfire.  
  
"The Digimon must be destroyed," Red Suit repeated.  
  
"I beg to differ," a new, gravelly voice said from above. "We want  
that digimon alive." A shadow passed over all of them.  
  
"Oh no," Calumon moaned, trying to hide in Rika's arm.  
  
"That voice," Jade said slowly. "I know that voice..."  
  
Everyone, human, suits and Shadowkhan, looked up. A winged, bat  
like figure swooped down and settled on a lamp post.  
  
***  
  
"The Sovereigns have been overthrown?" Henry repeated in wonder.  
"Who could do that?"  
  
"Mmm, thank you Takato-mon," Guilmon said as he polished off his  
meal. "Got anymore bread?"  
  
"Sure, boy," Takato replied, grabbing another loaf fromhis pack.  
"Here you go!"  
  
"Takato!" Henry cried. "This is important!"  
  
"Oh, right, sorry," Takato said sheepishly. "So who beat the  
Sovereigns?"  
  
"Not sure exactly." Munch. "Came from nowhere." Munch. "Bunch of  
strange Digimon." Munch. "Zhuqiaomon said..." Munch. "...get help  
from Tamers."  
  
"Zhuquiaomon?" Ryo asked. "I thought you guys said he hated us."  
  
"Must be really bad," Henry mumured.  
  
"What else, boy?" Takato prodded.  
  
"Gotta keep catalyst from bad Digimon." Munch. "Gave catalyst back  
to Calumon." Gulp! "But we got seperated. I don't know where  
Calumon is now." Guilmon was dejected now, his ears sagging.  
  
"Don't worry, Guilmon," Takato reassured the Digimon, hugging him  
close. "We'll find him. Then we'll go kick these new guys' butts!  
Whoever they are!"  
  
"Henry!" Kenta cried as he and Kazu ran back inside the shack.  
They had left earlier to scrounge up some more food.  
  
"Kenta? What is it?" Henry asked.  
  
"Your dad's outside," Kenta said breathlessly.  
  
"And he's brought the Hypnos crowd and the what looks like the  
whole army with him, too!" Kazu added.  
  
***  
  
"Hsi Wu!" Jade snarled.  
  
"Jade, I was hoping to see you again," the Demon Sorcerer of the  
Sky replied gaily. "Oh, and it's not 'Hsi Wu' anymore. It's  
HyperHsiWuMon!" 


	5. Part 4 - Exit stage left.

Digital Demons - Part 4   
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/Gatekeepers Crossover.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I  
making a profit here.  
  
  
  
"Dad!" Henry Wong called as he loped down the stone path.  
  
"Henry? What are you doing here?" the elder Janyu Wong returned.  
He stood by one of Hypnos' ubiquitous black vans. The sensor dish  
mounted up top was wavering back and forth in the direction of  
Guilmon's hideout. Flanking Janyu and the van on both sides were  
several secret agent types as well at what appeared to be at  
least a company of the Japanese Defense Force.  
  
"Meeting friends," Henry said running up to his dad. "What are  
you doing here? And why are you bringing the whole army?"  
  
"Oh, well, uh, we detected a bio-emergence in the area, son,"  
Janyu replied somewhat embarrassed. "Just being cautious and all."  
  
A pair of armored vehicles with honking big guns rolled up behind  
the troops.  
  
"Cautious?" Henry repeated skeptically.  
  
"Cautious," Janyu affirmed. "You wouldn't happen to know anything  
about it, would you?"  
  
"But, Dad," Henry whispered, pulling his father close so only he  
could hear. "It's just Guilmon."  
  
"Guilmon? You sure?"  
  
Henry nodded.  
  
"Okay, son, I believe you," Janyu said. He straightened up and  
started giving orders to the troops. "Sorry, people! False alarm!  
Thanks for coming anyway! We'll take it from here!"  
  
"Man, can you believe this?" one soldier complained. "And I was  
off duty today too!"  
  
"God save us from stupid drills," another said.  
  
"I want my bed," added a third, punctuating his statement with a  
yawn.   
  
"Gee, Dad, why the overreaction?" Henry asked as the soldiers  
pulled out. "Digimon never got this reaction before the,,,well,  
before. Should I expect the army when Terriermon shows up?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Henry," Janyu replied remorsefully. "It's just with  
the crisis in America and all..."  
  
"What crisis?"  
  
***  
  
"HyperHsiWuMon?" Jade repeated. "What kind of lame-o name is that,  
'buddy'?"  
  
"Well, 'buddy', it's a Digimon name," HyperHsiWuMon replied,  
annoyed by Jade's mocking tone. "And I am now a Digimon!"  
  
"Pft! New packaging, same ol' Hsi Wu," Jade said dismissively.  
  
While Jade and whatever-his-name-was exchanged insults, Rika  
pulled out her Digivice and looked up his stats. Lessee,  
HyperHsiWuMon...access denied? What was wong with this thing?  
  
"HyperHsiWuMon!" the Digimon snarled. He calmed down, his voice  
switching to a nasty-nice tone. "And Jade, you really shouldn't  
insult someone who has you in his power."  
  
"'In his power'?" Jade replied. "Have you been watching bad  
adventure flicks on that floating rock of yours? Besides," Jade  
jerked a thumb over her shoulded. "I think Calumon's friends here  
beg to differ!"  
  
The grey being in the red suit had been watching the exchange  
with interest. Never in a thousand years would it claim that it  
found the exchange amusing. It was gathering intelligence. Yes,  
that was right. Intelligence. But it knew a cue when it heard one.  
  
"New Digimon detected!" it informed its black suited brethren.  
"Target and destroy!"  
  
They opened fire.  
  
***  
  
"Sirs! We've located Jade and the Invaders!" Miles announced  
triumphantly. "They're all downtown, in front of the Hilton."  
  
"Fantastic, Miles," Captain Black replied. "Those new AEGIS  
sensors came through."  
  
"Uh, actually, Sir, it was the news again," Miles said sheepishly.  
He turned a monitor around so they could see. There appeared to  
be a riot going on and almost all the participants were dressed in  
black.  
  
"Definitely Invaders," Yamaki said. "Their appearance is an exact  
match for the pictures in the old AEGIS' files."  
  
"And are those Shadowkhan they're fighting?" Captain Black mused  
as he studying the image. "I haven't seen any of those in years."  
  
"Who cares? I see Jade!" Jackie said, pointing to a single spot  
of color threading its way through the chaos. Jade looked to have  
a couple people with her. "Let's go rescue them now!"  
  
"Oh, yes, right you are Jackie," Black agreed quickly. He raised  
his voice to give orders. "Response teams! To the AEGISmobiles!  
C'mon Jackie, let's go!"  
  
"AEGISmobiles?" Jackie repeated, confused.  
  
"Another perk of being with AEGIS," Black told him. He turned to  
the other secret agent. "You coming Mr. Yamaki?"  
  
"Of course," Yamaki answered. "Just one question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"You haven't installed all the monitoring equipment my people sent  
you, but the vehicles are ready to go?"  
  
Jackie smiled and answered for Black. "This is America, Mr.  
Yamaki," he chuckled. "Americans like driving 'cool' vehicles."  
  
***  
  
HyperHsiWuMon had been well above head height and that saved their  
lives. When the Invaders fired, they all aimed at the strange, new  
Digimon. The energy rings went over their heads, sparing Ruriko  
and the girls from an immediate and grisly death. Hyper-whatever-  
his-name-was wasn't killed out right by the volume of fire, but  
his lamp post perch was destroyed in an instant. His distraction  
at being in sudden freefall allowed some shots from the Invaders  
to knock him for a loop.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" Ruriko shouted, grabbing both Jade and Rika.  
She tried to lead them out of the line of fire.  
  
Then the Shadowkhan charged the Invaders, forcing them to shift  
their aim to defend themselves. Sandwiched between the two forces,  
a grisly death still seemed possible if not quite so immediate.  
Luckily, the ninjas ignored them, concentrating on the Invaders  
instead.  
  
As she maneuvered the three of them through the chaos, some part  
of Ruriko's mind took note of how the battle was going. Both sides  
paid no attention to the humans in their midst, concentrating on  
each other. They seemed evenly matched hand to hand. When a  
Shadowkhan sliced, impaled, or otherwise killed and Invader, the  
Invader changed into a little green crystal that shortly  
disintegrated just as Ruriko remembered they did. The Shadowkhan  
were unnerving in their unfamiliarity, though. When an Invader  
killed one of them, the dissipated into a blue mist.  
  
Absently, Ruriko speculated that if the Invaders had shot at the  
Shadowkhan first instead of their master, they would have killed  
most of the ninjas before they reached the Invader lines. But that  
would have killed Ruriko and the girls, too.  
  
Ruriko caught a glimpse of the Red Invader. It had exchanged its  
guns for a mallet and what appeared to be the business end of an  
oversized screwdriver. It was trying to head towards them, but was  
being impeded left and right by Shadowkhan. Then it dissappeared  
into the throng.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Rika's voice brought Ruriko back to the present. The trio had  
reached the edge of the fighting. Unfortunately, it was an edge  
defined by the Hilton's outside wall. There was no door or even a  
window along this stretch.  
  
"Oh, this is great, lady," Jade said sarcastically. "I don't know  
about you, but I can't walk through walls."  
  
"Hey!" Rika objected. "That's my Grandma you're talking about!"  
  
"Yeah? If Uncle were here..." Jade began.  
  
Whatever Jade was going to say was lost when a Shadowkhan leapt  
out of the crowd at them. Lacking an immediate target, the ninja  
had apparently decided to try and grab Calumon. But as it reached  
for the little Digimon in Rika's arms, it ignored Jade. A kick and  
elbow sent it reeling backwards in time to intercept a stray  
energy pulse. It dropped its weapon as it dissolved.  
  
Ruriko stared at the weapon. A bow and arrow? What idiot carries a  
bow and arrow into knife range combat?  
  
"Now, as I was saying, Uncle would..." Jade began again.  
  
"Jade, be kind to an old lady and hand me that bow and arrow,"  
Ruriko ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.  
  
"What? Um, okay." Jade quickly did as she was told.  
  
"Uh, Grandma?" Rika began hesitantly as Ruriko familiarized  
herself with the Shadowkhan's weapon. It felt...odd. But it was  
serviceable. "I know you used to teach zen archery and all, but I  
don't think one arrow is going to help much."  
  
Ruriko just smiled at her granddaughter in reply. She nocked the  
bow and looked for the best place to make an exit route.  
  
"Lady, she has a point," Jade agreed, nudging a dueling Invader  
and Shadowkhan back into the crowd when they drifted to close.  
Ruriko turned and aimed down the side of the hotel into the packed  
mass of combatants in black. Then she spoke words that she hadn't  
spoken in more than thirty years.  
  
"GATE OPEN!"  
  
***  
  
A new energy signature appeared on the monitors. Studying the  
figures scrolling across the screen, Miles realized that the  
computer was tagging this one as something he had never expected  
to see.  
  
Someone was using a Gate. A pure, unadulterated Gate! No new  
Gatekeeper had ever been found in thirty years, or so Miles had  
been told. Was this a new one?  
  
Whatever the case, Captain Black had to be informed. Miles reached  
for the phone.  
  
***  
  
Rika was surprised to say the least.  
  
A pair of concentric light rings appeared in front of Grandma's  
arrow. When Grandma released the arrow, it flew through the rings  
and transformed into a brilliant shaft of light. The arrow flew  
straight through the combantants of both sides as if they didn't  
exist. And where the arrow passed, Shadowkhan and Suit alike  
ceased to be. But the most impressive part was that when the arrow  
reached the end of the crowd, it turned around and came back,  
eliminating yet another column of bad guys in black. Just as it  
returned to the starting point, the arrow disintegrated as the  
energies imbuing it took their toll.  
  
"Whoa..." Jade breathed, impressed.  
  
"Grandma?" Rika croaked questioningly.  
  
"Yes! Still got it," Rika's grandmother said self-satisfied.  
"Now, girls, let's get out of here."  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" HyperHsiWuMon growled, dropping to the ground  
to block their escape route. "You're going nowhere!"  
  
"No more arrows," Grandma sighed, dropping the now useless bow.  
"I'm getting too old for this."  
  
"Cliche," Jade sang. Rika wasn't sure if the other girl meant  
HyperHsiWuMon or Grandma.  
  
"Give me Calumon now!" the evil Digimon demanded stalking closer.  
  
"My turn," Rika muttered, clutching the shivering Digimon tighter  
to herself. "Renamon..."  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!" Appearing literally out of nowhere above  
HyperHsiWuMon, Rika's partner unleashed her signature cloud of  
sparkly projectiles. They impacted the evil Digimon on a wing he  
raised to protect himself. The shots had little effect, but as  
HyperHsiWuMon lowered the wing, he caught a glimpse of Renamon's  
foot right before it him under the chin.  
  
This didn't really hurt him either. But despite his expansive  
wings, HyperHsiWuMon massed little more than Renamon did. He  
sailed into the crowd and was imediately swarmed by black suits.  
  
"Okay," Jade commented, trying very hard not to be impressed this  
time. "Now, let's get out of here."  
  
They got.  
  
***  
  
HyperHsiWuMon struggled to his feet, tossing the enemy peons aside  
as they tried to attack him. Like the Shadowkhan, they were peons.  
He was sure of it. Obviously made by some demon after his initial  
banishment from this world some two thousand years ago, they  
weren't the handiwork of any of his siblings. They seemed to have  
been made by a Japanese akuma. It was hard to tell because they  
also had a heavy flavoring of human technology to them too.  
  
Then he caught a glimpse of Jade and her companions disappearing  
around a corner.  
  
"FOOLS!" HyperHsiWuMon screamed furiously. "They're getting away!"  
  
In an instant, the fighting stopped as everyone turned to see what  
he was yelling about. Not wasting the opportunity, HyperHsiWuMon  
took to the air without interference. An instant later, the  
surviving Shadowkhan melted into the shadows to follow.  
  
***  
  
Left to themselves, the beings that some human had labeled  
"Invaders" milled around in confusion. Things had gotten...  
complicated when the Shadowkhan had shown up. That the  
Shadowkhan followed a Digimon made things even more complicated.  
What were their priorities now?  
  
They turned to their red suited leader. He was scratched and his  
hat sat on his head slightly askew, but his priorities hadn't  
changed at all. He just had one thing to say.  
  
"FUSION."  
  
***  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me, Finn," Chow objected. "A bank heist?"  
  
"What's wrong with a bank heist?" Finn asked smoothly.  
  
"Let me count the ways," Chow began. "One, only an idiot pulls a  
bank heist these days. I know. I saw it on one of those reality TV  
shows."  
  
"Nobody will be expecting it, Chow," Finn replied confidently.  
  
"Two, we're in Jackie Chan's home town," added Ratso, "That's just  
asking for trouble by itself."  
  
The three crooks were sitting in a parked, open convertable in  
downtown San Francisco. Supposedly, they were there to scout out  
the bank. Or that was Finn's plan in any case.  
  
"That's right," Chow agreed. "I don't know about you, Finn, but I  
have no desire to get beat up by Chan again."  
  
"You guys worry too much," Finn said. "What, you think Chan's just  
gonna show up outta nowhere and ruin our day?"  
  
"Hi, guys!" Jade Chan greeted, hopping into the convertable with  
them.  
  
"GAH!" the crooks yelped in surprise, nearly leaping out of their  
seats.  
  
"Oh, it's the wrong Chan," Finn said relieved. "What do you want,  
kid? Can't you see we're..." Another girl about Jade's age and an  
old woman climbed in after Jade. "Hey! What is this?" The car was  
getting kind of crowded.  
  
Jade ignored him in favor of Ratso, who was in the driver's seat.  
"Drive! Now!" she ordered.  
  
"Hey, I give the orders around here," Finn objected. No one  
listened. "And we're not in the chaffeur business..."  
  
"Rika! He's coming!" a yellow...something called as it materialized  
on the car's trunk.  
  
"Hey," Chow began, pointing at something in the sky. "Isn't that  
Hsi Wu?"  
  
Explosions bracketed the sides of the old convertable as what  
appeared to be Hsi Wu strafed the car. As the demon sorcerer passed  
overhead, Finn could hear him say, "HyperHsiWuMon! Get it right!"  
  
"Drive already!" the girl with Jade ordered.  
  
"Now wait a minute..." Finn began objecting again. He remembered  
Hsi Wu. Vaguely. He had been an ally when they worked for  
Valmont...sort of.  
  
"Young man, they said drive," the old lady said sternly as she  
grabbed his head and turned it so that he could see up the street.  
Around a corner came a giant black bowling ball, crushing every  
car and lamppost in its path. It's sheer weight buckled the very  
pavement under it. And it was heading right at them.  
  
"Ratso! Drive!" Finn ordered frantically.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ratso replied, bring the old  
car from a stop to full acceleration in record time.  
  
***  
  
"I got our rooms! Are we ready to go, yet?" Rika's mother announced  
as she exited the front doors of the Hilton. What she saw was not  
the scene she had left earlier. The ground had been turned into a  
moonscape. The taxis in front of the hotel were thoroughly trashed.  
Oddly enough, the family luggage was completely unscathed. But  
there was no one in sight.  
  
"Mother?" she called hesitantly. "Rika?"  
  
As if in answer to her call, a bus came careening off the street.  
Avoiding craters and mangled vehicles, it pulled up to the woman  
and stopped. The door opened and a familiar face peered out.  
  
"Mrs. Nonaka? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mr. Yamaki, hi!" she said happily. "My family and I were on  
vacation. But I seem to have lost them."  
  
"Your mother and Rika are here?" Yamaki frowned thoughtfully.  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"I don't know," Mrs. Nonaka replied, worried. "I went in to get our  
room keys and when I came back out, they were gone."  
  
"Mr. Yamaki, I think they went that way," someone inside the bus  
said.  
  
"Nice to see you again, ma'am," Mr. Yamaki said as he disappeared  
back into the bus.  
  
"But," she began as the bus took off, following a trough someone  
had gouged into the road, "what about Rika and mother?" 


	6. Part 5 - The Stand

Digital Demons - Part 5  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Disclaimer - All characters belong to whoever owns  
them. I am doing this for fun and making no money  
off this work.  
  
  
As the overcrowded old convertable tore down the  
street, Rika looked over her shoulder at the giant  
bowling ball chasing after them. It was catching  
up.  
  
"Where did that thing come from?" Rika asked no one  
in particular.  
  
"You remember those guys in the suits?" Grandma  
asked in reply. "That's their fusion mode. They can  
get together and form, well, all sorts of things."  
  
"How do you know that?" Jade asked.  
  
"I used to be a secret agent in my youth," Grandma  
replied modestly. "I fought them. We called them  
'Invaders' because we thought they were aliens from  
outer space."  
  
"You fought them with super powers?" Jade deduced,  
putting together what she saw Grandma do earlier  
with what was being explained now. She looked at  
Grandma, then Renamon, then frowned thoughtfully to  
herself.  
  
"Grandma, I never knew that," Rika said at  
Grandma's nod. She was impressed.  
  
"That's the secret part of being a secret agent,"  
Grandma replied wryly. She glanced over her  
shoulder. "Strange, but they're not shooting at us.  
I wonder why?"  
  
The convertable swerved just in time to avoid  
several missiles from above. HyperHsiWuMon flew  
around for another pass.  
  
"Lady, I don't care why your Invaders aren't  
shooting at us," Finn interjected. He pointed up at  
the circling Digimon. "But he still is!"  
  
"I got an idea," Jade said suddenly. "Ratso, take  
the next right."  
  
"Finn?" Ratso glanced at his supposed boss.  
  
"Do it, Ratso!" Finn ordered as another bombardment  
from HyperHsiWuMon almost hit them.  
  
The car skidded around the corner at speed. The  
Invaders turned the same corner moments later. The  
ball clipped a building, showering the street with  
debris. It hardly slowed them down. Luckily, this  
street was light on traffic, allowing the car to  
pick up some speed.  
  
Unfortunately, the road was blocked.  
  
The Shadowkhan had piled themselves up on each  
other in a crude parody of the Invaders' fusion  
mode. They had formed a barrier to stop the car  
with the sheer mass of their bodies.  
  
Everybody screamed. They were going too fast to  
stop.  
  
"Renamon!" Rika shouted.  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!" Instantly, the yellow Digimon  
hurled herself from her precarious position on the  
trunk to the car's hood. As she did so, she hurled  
her signature cloud of digital diamonds at the  
Shadowkhan. The center of the ninja wall exploded  
into blue mist an instant before their car roared  
through.  
  
"Anybody care to let us know what's going on?" Chow  
asked when he got his breath back. "Why the heck  
are we being chased?"  
  
"Something to do with Calumon, here," Jade replied  
pointing to the Digimon in Rika's arms. "And that's  
all I know. Hey, Calumon, why are we being chased?"  
  
"I'm carrying the Catalyst again," Calumon told  
them.  
  
"The what?" Jade asked, confused.  
  
"Aw, no, not again," Rika groaned. "Why is that?"  
  
"Strange and powerful Digimon appeared in the  
Digital World after the destruction of the  
D-Reaper," Renamon answered. "They actually  
defeated the Sovereigns." She pointed at the  
Digimon in the sky taking pot shots at them.  
"That's one of them."  
  
"What?" Jade exclaimed, thinking furiously. "Lemme  
guess, are there eight of them?"  
  
"Why yes," Renamon answered. "How did you know?"  
  
***  
  
"It's headed where?!" Captain Black shouted into  
his head set.  
  
"Captain Black, what is it?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Miles says that the Invaders are headed right for  
Section 13," Black relayed. He hauled on the wheel,  
redirecting the AEGISmobile down a side street. A  
glance in the rear view mirror showed the other  
AEGISmobile was still with him. "We have to  
intercept it."  
  
"How did the Invaders find out about Section 13?"  
Yamaki asked.  
  
"Jade!" Jackie realized aloud. "If they're chasing  
Jade, then Jade will want to go where she knows to  
find help."  
  
"Hmm, it might not be Jade they're chasing," Yamaki  
mused. "It might be someone with her."  
  
"Ah, I think we found them," Black said, spotting a  
convertable with a yellow furry something on its  
hood zoom across the intersection ahead. Moments  
later, a black sphere followed. Hauling the  
AEGISmobile in another tight turn, the sphere was  
fully visible. It was also pulling away from them.  
"Time to break out the Big Gun!"  
  
"Big gun?" Jackie echoed.  
  
Then the AEGISmobile began to transform.  
  
***  
  
"We're almost there," Jade murmured to herself. She  
turned to the other girl. "Hey, Red..."  
  
"Rika," the other girl corrected. "My name is  
Rika."  
  
"Right, whatever," Jade said. "You're partnered to,  
um, Reddamon, here, right?"  
  
"Her name's Renamon," Rika corrected again, "and,  
yeah, we're partners."  
  
"So, can't you make her digivolve?" Jade asked.  
"Y'know, like on the TV show."  
  
"I, ah, left all my cards in Japan," Rika said,  
embarrassed."  
  
"What do cards have to do with it?" Jade asked.  
  
Rika looked down at Calumon. She remembered once  
that Takato theorized that the cards were nothing  
more than a mental crutch. Subsequent events seemed  
to prove him right. "Now, that I think about it,"  
she said slowly, "nothing at all."  
  
Before she could add anything more, another barrage  
from HyperHsiWuMon rocked the car. "Hey, Hsi Wu!  
Your aim sucks big time!" Jade taunted.  
  
Enraged by Jade's taunt and frustrated by the long  
chase, HyperHsiWuMon divebombed the car again. But  
instead of releasing more bombs again, he tackled  
Renamon, knocking her into the crowded passenger  
seats and taking her place on the hood.  
  
"Now," HyperHsiWuMon growled, reaching for Calumon,  
"give me that..."  
  
He never got the opportunity to finish. The Invader  
ball following them finally opened fire.  
  
***  
  
The Invaders had been patient. With one Digimon in  
the air and the other two fleeing in the car, they  
had decided to bide their time until an opportunity  
to concentrate their fire presented itself. The  
moment came when HyperHsiWuMon landed on the car,  
providing the perfect target.  
  
They then unleashed a machine gun barrage of...  
themselves. Each projectile was an Invader drone  
who had shapeshifted itself into a spherical form.  
Each one struck like a cannonball. Many missed the  
fleeing car. Many did not.  
  
The impacts flipped the vehicle like a child's toy.  
  
***  
  
"No," Jackie whispered in horror. "Jade..." As the  
AEGISmobile swerved to avoid a piece of debris, he  
caught a glimpse of what was happening ahead.  
  
Behind the Invaders, the two AEGISmobiles had  
transformed. Armor panels had been extruded. On  
Black's, a tube almost as long as the vehicle whose  
appearance practically screamed "gun!" rose from  
the top of the vehicle.  
  
"Dammit, no!" Black shouted, having seen the same  
thing. He slammed on the brakes to avoid running  
into the Invader sphere as it suddenly slowed down.  
The other AEGISmobile pulled up beside them,  
extruding a socket to connect to the first. "Is  
that thing ready yet?"  
  
Yamaki glanced at several readouts an anonymoous  
gunner's shoulder. "Yes, it is," he said. "They  
both are."  
  
"Then fire!"  
  
"The Big Gun", as Black called it, had been  
originally designed for use against rogue Digimon  
of Ultimate level and maybe even higher. Built into  
it was a more refined version of the Juggernaut  
program Yamaki had originally made to use against  
Digimon. The Gun was more discriminate, designed to  
destroy only what it was aimed at, leaving any  
presumably friendly Diigimon in the area untouched.  
  
But the Invaders weren't Digimon.  
  
The side of the Invader sphere exploded in a shower  
of individual Invader drones. But none of them had  
been outright destroyed. There was a large crater  
in the sphere now, and the drones blown off began  
to float up and back into position.  
  
"Shoot it again!" Jackie said.  
  
"We can't," Black said, slumping in his seat. "The  
gun needs an hour to recharge before we can use it  
again. In fact, the power requirement is so high  
that one of the AEGISmobiles has to be dedicated  
to generating it while the other mounts the actual  
gun."  
  
Jackie looked back at the sphere as it reassembled  
itself. He could almost feel it stare menacingly at  
them.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yamaki  
staring at the Invaders, too. His eyebrows were  
knitted in a slight frown. Puzzlement? Anger? With  
those sunglasses Yamaki always seem to wear. Jackie  
couldn't tell.  
  
The Sphere began rolling away from them.  
  
***  
  
She hurt.  
  
Ruriko woke up in pain. The others were sprawled on  
the pavement, unconscious. The car was a complte  
loss. The Invader drones that had been shot at them  
were floating over to the ball, rejoining the mass.  
  
Ruriko spotted the girls. They were still and  
bloody, but she could see they were breathing. They  
were alive!  
  
They were also helpless. Ruriko saw a furious  
HyperHsiWuMon get off the pavement, uninjured. Both  
Renamon and Calumon were out cold as well. Rika was  
curled around the latter, apparently in an attempt  
to protect the little Digimon.  
  
No, not quite helpless, Ruriko realized. There was  
one thing she could do.  
  
"Gate open," she whispered, painfully lifting a  
hand above her head. Above her, the gate she  
summoned opened wide, bathing everybody in its  
healing light. Unlike some other Gatekeepers,  
Ruriko's Gate was poorly suited to combat,  
requiring props like a bow and arrow to channel her  
Gate's energies. But Ruriko's Gate power was the  
power of life, and in that arena, none could match  
her at all.  
  
Once, Ruriko had turned a mountain winter into  
summer, undoing another Gatekeeper's unintended  
effects. Beside that, healing everyone's injuries  
was almost no effort at all.  
  
***  
  
Rika opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was  
Renamon lying inert on the ground. Above her stood  
HyperHsiWuMon, poised to strike the helpless  
Digimon.  
  
"Renamon!" Rika called out, reaching out with her  
hand...and more than her hand. Her digivice flashed  
as Renamon's eyes popped open.  
  
Renamon digivolved, growing in size and shifting  
to a four footed form. HyperHsiWuMon stumbled  
backwards in the glaring light of digivolution.  
Renamon was no longer Renamon. She was now called  
Kyubimon.  
  
HyperHsiWuMon was no fool. As Kyubimon turned to  
him, he didn't wait for an attack or even witty  
banter. He hit her. Hard.  
  
***  
  
"This does not look good," Ratso commented watching  
a very one sided fight take place.  
  
"I'll say," Chow added, looking in a completely  
different direction. "That ball's coming toward us,  
again!"  
  
"I say we run," Finn suggested.  
  
"Good plan," Chow agreed. "I like that plan."  
  
They ran.  
  
***  
  
Rika doubled over. With each blow HyperHsiWuMon  
rained on Kyubimon, Jade saw Rika suffer a similar  
injury. Jade spotted Rika's grandmother nearby,  
getting unsteadily to her feet. An idea formed in  
Jade's mind. Maybe Rika's empathic connection with  
her Digimon could also be a two way street.  
  
She rushed over to the woman and grabbed her hand.  
"C'mon, lady," Jade insisted, "your granddaughter  
needs your help."  
  
"What?" the lady replied. She shook her head to  
clear it, realizing what was going on. "Yes, of  
course."  
  
Wrapping her arms around her granddaughter, the two  
were suddenly infused with light. The healing light  
repaired Rika's injuries and traveled her link to  
Kyubimon. Rika's Digimon could now take the blows  
better, but was still unable to make any attacks of  
her own.  
  
Behind her, Jade heard something crunch. Spinning  
around, she saw a parked car vanish under the  
rolling Invader ball. It was apparently content to  
crush the lot of them underneath it.  
  
But Jade also spied the phone booth.  
  
"Keep them busy!" Jade told Rika and her grandma,  
unsure if they heard her at all. "I'll be right  
back!"  
  
With that, Jade dashed to the phone booth. A moment  
later, the booth disappeared into the ground into  
the depths of Section 13.  
  
***  
  
Even with Grandma's support, Rika could feel  
Kyubimon's strength flagging with each blow. Her  
partner needed to Digivolve again. But there was no  
blue card. There were no friends to help; they were  
all in Japan.  
  
No, not all her friends were in Japan. Her Grandma  
was here. Calumon was here.  
  
Calumon. Where was Calumon?  
  
"Calumon?" Rika called weakly. "I need your help."  
  
"I'm here, Rika," Calumon replied, nuzzling up  
against her.  
  
"Kyubimon needs your help to digivolve, Calumon,"  
Rika explained.  
  
"Okay," Calumon agreed readily. "But how do I do  
that without zapping HyperHsiWuMon, too?"  
  
"Uh..." Rika hadn't quite thought that far ahead.  
While she groped for an answer, something zoomed  
past them, hitting HyperHsiWuMon and knocking him  
a hundred feet away from Kyubimon.  
  
It was Jade. She was flying.  
  
"Stupid Talismans!" Rika heard HyperHsiWuMon rage  
in the distance. She could see him get up again.  
  
"Now, Calumon!" Rika ordered. There was no time to  
waste.  
  
***  
  
Talismans.  
  
Jade's very first adventures had revolved around  
Talismans. Each of these ancient artifacts imbued  
the bearer with specific powers. Each Talisman was  
identified by an animal from the Chinese zodiac. The  
Rooster provided levitation. The Rabbit, speed. The  
Bull, strength.  
  
Jade had helped her uncle Jackie recover all twelve  
Talismans. The Talismans had been stored in Section  
13 to keep them from being misused by anybody. But  
Jade knew where they were, what they could do, how  
to use them, and how to get them. She had "borrowed"  
them from Section 13 so many times over the years,  
she almost considered them her property.  
  
In the instant Kyubimon digivolved into Taomon, Jade  
had to make a choice. Continue to attack Hsi Wu  
while he was off balance or attack the Invader  
ball rolling towards Rika and her grandmother. She  
only had an instant because the Invaders were mere  
seconds away from crushing the two underneath.  
  
That was no choice at all.  
  
Jade hit the sphere dead center, bringing it to a  
complete halt.  
  
***  
  
"Uh, Rika, I think we should move," Ruriko suggested  
to her granddaughter. Jade punched the ball. It was  
nudged backwards slightly. Ruriko wondered where  
Jade's powers had suddenly come from. Jade's was far  
too sure in the use of her powers for them to be new  
to her.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Rika agreed. Picking up Calumon, she led  
them out of the thing's shadow.  
  
"Rika!" Taomon called. "He's coming back!"  
  
HyperHsiWuMon was charging back at them. This time,  
Taomon was ready. Pulling an absurdly large paint  
brush from her sleeve, she painted a letter in the  
air which projected itself at the charging Digimon.  
It splattered against a shield he erected in his  
defense.  
  
Twisting in mid air, HyperHsiWuMon returned fire by  
the expedient of shooting his tail at Taomon. The  
tail missile burst into swarms of smaller missiles  
that smashed against Taomon's own shield. This was  
immediately followed by HyperHsiWuMon himself. He  
struck Taomon's shield, cracking but not quite  
penetrating it. But it sent Taomon reeling away,  
letting the evil Digimon turn his attention on the  
observers on the ground.  
  
As he started to dive towards them, Ruriko was  
thinking furiously. The only one of them with any  
powers on the ground, she was trying to think of  
some way to defend them. No bow, no arrows, only her  
Gate.  
  
Her Gate. An idea began to form in her mind.  
  
And then Jade was back, engaging HyperHsiWuMon in an  
airborne display of hand to hand combat punctuated  
by the occaisional energy bolt. Jade loosed a flurry  
of punches and kicks on her opponent. HyperHsiWuMon  
was slower than Jade, but he could take the hits  
she dished out and return some of his own.  
  
And then as quickly as it started, it was over. With  
a grab of the wrist and a spin in the air, Jade was  
flung to the ground in front of the Invaders. When  
Jade had stopped attacking, they had begun to roll  
forward again. They rolled right over Jade.  
  
Ruriko's heart almost broke then. She hadn't known,  
the feisty girl long, but she had liked her. Jade  
was so much like Rika in some ways...  
  
A beam pierced through the top of the Invader ball.  
Apparently, Jade wasn't quite dead yet. But she  
wasn't available either. HyperHsiWuMon had began an  
attack dive towards them again, arms outstretched.  
He evaded a desperate shot from Taomon who was just  
making it back from where he tossed her.  
  
It was all down to Ruriko. She did the only thing  
she could think of. She opened her Gate wide and  
placed it between herself and the incoming Digimon.  
She knew the energies in her Gate were destructive  
to Invaders. She desperately hoped the same was for  
this Digimon.  
  
HyperHsiWuMon stopped himself just short of hitting  
the Gate. "You're not going to get me that easily,"  
he told Ruriko, wagging a finger.  
  
***  
  
Using the Dragon and Pig Talismans, Jade carved her  
way up through the center of the Invader mass,  
slicing away with fire and light. She just missed  
hitting the red Invader, but Jade disrupted his  
control enough that the Invader ball crumbled back  
into their individual components.  
  
She shot out of the top of the crumbling pile just  
in time to see Hsi Wu stop himself from hitting  
those concentric rings that Rika's grandmother  
created. He seemed to think they were dangerous to  
him.  
  
That was good enough for Jade.  
  
She hit Hsi Wu from behind at near Mach speeds. That  
was more than enough to push him into the rings. He  
hit the those rings, and they both exploded in a  
brilliant flash of light and a scream that pierced  
the soul.  
  
***  
  
The Gate that a Gatekeeper such as Ruriko opened was  
described by the original AEGIS' scientists as an  
interdimensional portal through which energy was  
brought. This was true, but not the whole truth. The  
Gate was not only a conduit for those energies, it  
also shaped those energies, imposing a pattern that  
was determined by the Gatekeeper's very soul.  
  
So a fanciful girl can create illusions. An athlete  
has her athletic prowess enhnaced to superhuman  
levels. A Tamer desiring a Digimon can bring that  
Digimon through because the Digimon is already the  
desired form. And in almost every case, the  
Gatekeeper creates Gates that only conduct energy  
one way.  
  
So when Hsi Wu entered Ruriko's Gate, he was already  
going the wrong way. It was like crawling into the  
exhaust of a jet engine while the engine was going  
full blast.  
  
But suddenly blocking the exhaust of a jet engine  
isn't pleasant on the engine either.  
  
***  
  
The Invaders resumed their humanoid forms. They  
turned towards the humans who had caused them so  
much grief and found their way blocked by Taomon.  
The big Digimon was practically boiling with both  
fury and power. Behind them, the reaction team from  
Section 13 was deploying troops. Each of them could  
calculate the odds. They weren't good.  
  
Behind the troops, Yamaki could also calculate the  
odds. "Go away," he whispered, unheard by the people  
around him.  
  
Then the red Invader gave an order no human had ever  
before heard an Invader give.  
  
"Retreat."  
  
They sank into the ground and vanished.  
  
***  
  
"Grandma? Grandma?" Rika called, cradling her  
unconscious grandmother in her arms. Her pulse was  
alarmingly weak. "C'mon, Grandma, please wake up!"  
  
With tears in her eyes, Rika looked up at a  
horrified Jade and demanded, "What did you DO to  
her?!" 


	7. Epilogue - The Price of Victory

Digital Demons - Epilogue  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I  
making a profit here.  
  
  
Sitting alone by himself, Yamaki waited and fumed. The only  
sound was that of his lighter as he flicked it open and  
close. He was sitting alone in a cheap easy chair in a low  
rent apartment. It wasn't his apartment. Yamaki was  
waiting for the occupant to return. And the longer he  
waited, the angrier he got.  
  
The red Invader teleported in, appearing to rise from the  
floor like he was riding an elevator. He didn't notice  
Yamaki as he resumed his guise as the human worker that had  
initially greeted Calumon.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Yamaki asked, his voice a low  
growl.  
  
"Gah!" the other said, jumping in surprise. "What are you  
doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here?" Yamaki repeated as he rose from his  
seat and stalked slowly forward. "What were you doing out  
there?"  
  
"There was a Digimon..."  
  
"And for that you broke cover?" Yamaki asked derisively.  
"Thirty years! For thirty years we could do what we wanted  
with all of humanity none the wiser. For thirty years, the  
few humans that actually knew about us thought we had all  
been destroyed. For thirty years we answered to no Master  
except ourselves. But, you...your idiocy just threw all  
that away!"  
  
The other backed up nervously as Yamaki got closer. "The  
Digimon are a threat to us all," he tried to excuse himself  
again.  
  
"Yes they are," Yamaki agreed angrily, "and we could have  
handled it. The new AEGIS would have been our weapon  
against them. Did you think the fact that the AEGIS gun had  
no effect on your combat mode was a coincidence? Well now  
that the humans know we still exist, AEGIS will be turned  
to hunt us, too!"  
  
"So what do we do?" the other asked miserably.  
  
"We are not going to do anything," Yamaki replied coldly.  
"I am going to salvage what I can. You...?" Yamaki held up  
his lighter to the other's eye level and flicked it open  
one last time.  
  
Before the other could react, a fireball sprang from the  
lighter and consumed the other. In an instant, he was  
consumed and reduced to a tiny red crystal. In seconds, the  
crystal itself disintegrated.  
  
Snorting contemptuously. Yamaki appeared to sink through  
the floor and vanished.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Yamaki," Captain Black greeted. "Welcome back. I hope  
your business, whatever it was, was concluded to your  
satisfaction."  
  
"It wasn't, Captain," Yamaki replied, "but then, I've been  
learning to play with the crappy cards the universe keeps  
dealing me. Speaking of which, what's the prognosis on our  
patient?"  
  
"No change," Black sighed. "Ruriko Ukiya is in a coma. None  
of the docs can find anything physically wrong with her.  
The only clue we have is that her EEG is very erratic. We  
can't wake her up, even using the two healing Talismans we  
have. Her granddaughter has been by her side nonstop since  
the battle and my people are fetching her daughter right  
now."  
  
"And the Chans?"  
  
"Jade's completely disconsolate," Black told him. "Jackie  
has been trying to cheer her up, but he's not been very  
successful." He sighed again. "From what I've been able to  
find out, Mrs. Ukiya's coma was a 'friendly fire' accident.  
It's not an easy thing to live with at any age, and Jade's  
pretty young. She blames herself even though there was no  
way to know ahead of time what pushing Hsi Wu into a Gate  
would do."  
  
"How could she? How could anyone?" Yamaki mused. "It's  
never been done before." He paused, considering. "Is there  
any good news?"  
  
"Let's see, we won," Black said thoughtfully, "although  
this doesn't feel like much of a victory. We've defeated  
one Demon Sorcerer turned Digimon, but there are presumably  
seven more waiting in the wings. The Invader's have run and  
are still at large. And we've managed to convince the media  
that today's chaos was the work of terrorists."  
  
"They bought that?" Yamaki asked, impressed.  
  
"Not really," Black replied. "Terrorists are just the  
official spin. News editorials and conspiracy theorists are  
speculating about everything from the Digimon running  
rampant to Alien Invasions. Speaking of which, do you have  
any idea why the Invaders have a grudge against Digimon?"  
  
"Captain," Yamaki said slowly, "I can honestly say that no  
human being has ever figured out what motivates any Invader  
without inside help. I see no reason for this to change  
now or in the near future."  
  
***  
  
"Greetings, brother," MegaShendumon hissed. "I take it from  
your discorporate state that you failed."  
  
"I take it amiss that Hsi Wu is a spirit at all," commented  
AstroTsoLanMon. "Although he was only Champion level, his  
arcane knowledge and age old experience should have made  
him a match for any Digimon short of Mega."  
  
"I find it disappointing that he did not bring the Catalyst  
back at all," MassPoKongMon said irritably.  
  
"Sister, I see no reason why we need the Catalyst at all,"  
MegaShendumon said dismissively. "This so called Digital  
World is all but ours. The mortal realm will follow soon  
enough."  
  
"Well, brother, not all of us are Megas yet," retorted  
ElectroTchangZuMon. "Maybe I shall go retrieve the Catalyst  
myself."  
  
"The walls between worlds are still strong," AstroTsoLanMon  
pointed out.  
  
"Whatever." MegaShendumon turned to Hsi Wu. "Well, brother?  
Not that I care really whether you succeeded or not, but  
the others seem interested. How do you explain your  
failure?"  
  
"Chan," the bodiless Hsi Wu ground out. It was annoying to  
be ignored. Suddenly, Hsi Wu was the center of attention.  
Even MegaShendumon was interested now.  
  
"Chan?" MegaShendumon echoed. He leaned forward. "Tell us  
more, brother."  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Digital Demons features a crossover between two anime and  
an anime-style cartoon series. They are...  
  
Digimon - This story is set in the Tamers' universe of  
Season 3 set soon after Season 3 ended. The primary Tamer  
in this story was Rika Nonaka though the others make an  
appearance in the B story.  
  
Jackie Chan Adventures - An adventure cartoon revolving  
around an archaeologist version of Jackie Chan. Jackie  
typically spends an episode in pursuit of some mystical  
artifact or other. He is often accompanied by his niece,  
Jade, even though he keeps telling her not to. In the  
series, Jade is about ten. For this story, I've advanced  
her a few years to match ages with the Tamers.  
  
Gatekeepers - This anime series has been released in the  
U.S. as a limited series of DVDs. Set in 1969, Gatekeepers  
features a team of super powered teens employed by AEGIS to  
fight beings called Invaders. Ruriko Ikusawa was the female  
lead.  
  
For Digital Demons, I did as minimal character tweaking as  
I could. Ukiya is Ruriko's married name. I made her Rika's  
grandmother because I don't ever recall Rika's grandmother  
actually being mentioned in the series. As for Yamaki, his  
early personality in Digimon's third season and habit of  
always wearing sunglasses made him a perfect link to the  
Gatekeeper's villains.  
  
Speaking of which, the two Invader leaders Kaiser Kikai and  
Baron Akuma got a cameo at the begining of Part 2.  
  
And this story isn't over yet. Sequels will follow. 


End file.
